Child
by forever122
Summary: Gin Ichimaru was saved after the winter war and is being punishment. What is his punishment though?


Child

I do not own Bleach.

'Thoughts'

-–—–—-

Ichimaru and Yamamoto are in his office. Him in his chair, and Gin on his knees on the ground.

"Ichimaru Gin. I understand the reasons for your treason, but it was childish to do so."

"Just kill meh already." Mumbled Gin.

"You want that though. Besides, I believe he will need you in the future."

"He has Ran though."

"He will need a male figure in his life. So thus, you shall remain alive."

"I committed treason though! You should kill meh!" Shouted Gin.

"You want that though! You are behaving childishly! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a child in a man's body!" That gave the old man an idea.

"Sasakibe!" He shouted. The man appeared next to him. "Please send a hell butterfly to Kurotsuchi to meet me with the new concoction I had him make." Gin knew something would happen to him eventually, just not that Mayuri would be involved.

"Hai, Sou-taicho." A few minutes later an excited 12th division taicho arrived.

"Did you find me a test subject?" Mayuri asked anxiously.

"Indeed. Ichimaru Gin shall be your test subject."

Mayuri looked at him and had a smile that could match his own. Gin knew it wasn't going to be good. He had pestered and angered the taicho for so many years, that he was most likely number one on his dissect list.

"Hehehe... Payback's a b*tch, isn't it, Ichimaru..."

Gin gulped. The next thing he knew, his sight was going bleary and he lost consciousness. Mayuri had knocked him out.

"How long until it takes effect?" Asked the head captain.

"Hmmm... at the very least, two hours."

"And it will seal his reitsu for awhile?"

"I could only manage to bring it down to a tenth seat. I'm still working on it."

Gin's pov.

I was waking up with an awful headache. I looked around. Something was off. Everything seemed a bit too big. I could tell I was in the fourth division, just a slightly bigger version. I looked at my hands. They seemed smaller. I suddenly grew worried. I got up and scurried over to a mirror. I was in a shinigami outfit that looked like Yachiru-chan's size.

"Oh, no." I noticed my pitch was higher too.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!" I squeaked. Ichimaru Gin did NOT squeak.

'I'm a kid, a child. I'm no taller than than two feet!' I checked on the height-weight thingy. I shrunk nearly four feet!

'I looked like a two year old!'

'I'm smaller than Chibi taicho AND Yachiru-chan! If he saw me... I don't want to think about it.' I sensed someone coming so I dove under the bed.

Isane's pov.

I sighed. Unohana taicho put me in charge of checking in on Ichimaru Gin.

'He always gives me the creeps.' I am well aware that he survived.

'I'm one of the few though.' I opened the door to his room, surprised to see him not there. I checked the door number again.

'I'm in the right room, so where is he?'

"Is there something wrong, Isane?" I heard behind me. I whipped around and found Unohana taicho.

"Uhhh... ohhh... uhhh... not really... it's just that... Ichimaruisgone!" I replied fast.

Unohana's pov.

I noticed Isane standing in front of Ichimaru's room.

"Is something wrong, Isane?" I asked.

"Uhhh... ohhh... uhhh... not really... it's just that... Ichimaruisgone!" Isane replied. I took a step in and looked around the room. There was no Ichimaru in the bed, but I saw a small foot under the bed. I let a small, sad, smile on my face. I shook my head.

'Poor boy. He doesn't really know what's going on...'

"Ichimaru-san. Would you kindly come out from under the bed?" I asked as the small foot went under the bed. "Please come out Ichimaru-san."

Eventually he came out. I heard Isane gasp behind me.

Isane's pov.

'Ichimaru's a kid. Ichimaru's a kid? Ichimaru's a kid!? A cute kid at that! I never thought he could've been cute as a child.' Just then, a hell butterfly came in relaying a message.

"All Captains and Lutenients. Please be at a meeting in 30 minutes. Thank you." It said.

Unohana's pov.

A hell butterfly suddenly came in.

"All Captains and Lutenients. Please be at a meeting in 30 minutes. Thank you." I turned to Ichimaru after hearing the message.

"Are you ready for a check-up?"

Gin's pov.

From under the bed, I saw Isane come in. She looked around and checked the door number. Suddenly Unohana appeared behind her.

"Is something the matter, Isane?" She said.

"Uhh... ohhh... uhhh... not really... it's just that... Ichimaruisgone!" Replied the lutenient.

I saw them both walk into the room. I could tell they were looking around for me. That's when I heard it.

"Ichimaru-san. Would you kindly come out from under the bed?" I realized my foot was out, I pulled it in, but I know it's too late.

"Please come out Ichimaru-san."

I sighed knowing I'd have to come out. So, I slowly crawled out from under the bed and sat on the floor. I heard the lutenient gasp and I flinched. I do NOT flinch! I saw one of 'em butterflies fly in. It said a message, but I don't know what. That's when she said it.

"Are you ready for a check-up?" the doctor asked.

"No." I mumbled. I really do hate check-ups. I always did my best to avoid them unless Rangiku or Izuru mad me go.

Unohana's pov.

"No." He mumbled.

'Like father, like son.' I think.

No one's pov.

"No." Mumbled Gin.

"Why not?" Asked the female captain. Ichimaru just curled into a ball. Unohana sighed and picked him up and set him on a scale. Isane, out of her shock, grabbed a clipboard and wrote down what her Captain told her.

"20 lbs." She jotted it down. They moved over to height.

"2 feet." Unohana bent down to be eye level with the boy. "Next we have to take a blood sample to make sure none of your genes have been messed with. Gin looked at the ground and shuffled over to the examination table.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions, but please save them for the meeting." Said the kind Captain said after taking some blood and examining it.

"Wha' meetin'?"

"The Captain and Lutenient meeting." Gin shook his head, jumped off the table, and ran down the halls of the fourth division. Since he unfortunately couldn't use shunpo, the lutenient caught him quickly. She then proceeded to toss him over her shoulder. Unohana calmly walked up to them.

"I advise that you wouldn't try that again, Gin-chan." She said in her kind, menacing way. Gin flinched at what she called him and gulped, not wanting to get on her bad side. So, he settled for kicking, punching, and screaming at the lutenient all the way to the meeting hall.

In the meeting hall...

All captains and lutenients, excluding the fourth division, were standing in the meeting hall after being patched up from the winter war. Yamamoto banged his cane to start the meeting. For some reason though, Mayuri was fidgety, and it annoyed the young captain next to him to no end.

"I congratulate you all on your hard work in the winter war. It will take time to heal and rebuild, but we will get through this."

"Um, Sou-taicho? Why isn't Unohana taicho here?" Asked the normally sick captain. Just then, the fourth division's captain and lutenient walked in, with someone's muffled yells coming from a bundle in Isane's hands. They noticed Unohana carrying a familiar zanpakto.

"How is he?" Asked the head captain. As soon as the person in Isane's hands heard his voice, they stopped yelling and struggled more.

"He is fine. A bit rambunctious, perhaps, but nothing seems to be wrong."

"Excellent." Said Mayuri, walking over to Isane. "Let me see him." He demanded. All of a sudden, the person who was previously struggling, held on tight to Isane, burring himself into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kuratsuchi taicho, but you may see him in a few minutes." Replied the captain of the fourth.

"Kurotsuchi," boomed the head captain. "Please step back in line. You may see him in a few minutes."

Kurotsuchi grudgingly complied. Unohana went and took her position, leaving Isane in the middle of the room.

"I am sure you are all curious to what is going on." Said the head captain. "For your information, I have pardoned Ichimaru Gin." Many replies could be heard around the room. Many disagreeing. Yamamoto banged his cane, and it echoed through the now silent room.

"Ichimaru Gin has always planned on turning on Aizen in the end. He has wanted to kill him since even before he entered the academy plus another reason."

"Which is?" Asked the ever so sly Kyoraku.

"It shall all be revealed in a matter of time."

"Where is he now?" Demanded Soi Fon, cutting to the chase.

"Lutenient Kotetsu, would you please step away from the child." Stated the head captain. All eyes were on her. She tried to pry the little boy off her, but he had a vice grip.

"Is there a problem, Lutenient Kotetsu?"

"What does this kid have anything to do with Ichimaru?" Demanded Kenpachi. No one had even seen the child's hair color yet.

"You'll see..." cackled Kurotsuchi.

"He refuses to let go." Isane finally answered, still trying to pry the boy off her. Unohana walked over and whispered something in the boy's ear. He loosened his grip, and allowed Isane to step into her position. Unohana handed the boy the zanpakto she was carrying. It was the perfect size for him. It was a little over a foot long. They recognized the zanpakto; they just didn't recognize the wielder.

"How is that still here?!" Yelled an angered Soi Fon.

"Why did you give Shinso, to that boy, Unohana taicho?" Asked a curious Nanao.

"Why don't you take a closer look at the child?" Unohana suggested. So they did. But the child was facing away from them. They saw he had silver hair, but it didn't click.

"Please allow them to see your face." Asked the female doctor. The boy folded his arms, and stubbornly shook his head no.

Kurotsuchi couldn't wait any longer. He marched over to the boy and picked him up rather roughly under the armpits. He got a good look, put the boy down, and announced, "It was a success! I must write this down." Mayuri had left the room. They all stared after him.

"Idiot." They heard the boy mumble. He was slightly facing them, so they could see half of his face, as he stared at the door. He finally turned all the way around. Gasps were heard around the room. He could hear many of the laughs that were coming from some of the male lutenients and captains. He saw the female lutenients giggling and Toshiro giving him a sinister smile.

"Hahahahahaha... Is that... Is that really Ichimaru?!" Laughed Renji from the floor. Said man— sorry correction, said boy stood there looking at the ground blushing. Once everyone's laughter died down, Yama spoke again.

"Yes, this is indeed Ichimaru Gin."

"How did he end up like this?" Inquired Kira.

"He always acted like a child, during and before the winter war. So this is his punishment for awhile. It is only temporary until he learns to behave like an adult."

"Like that will ever happen." Muttered Soi Fon.

"Which division would like to take care of him?" Squads 3, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 13 raised their hands. It was mainly all lutenients who would like to take care of him. The only captains were Ukitake, and surprisingly Toshiro.

"Very well then. Ichimaru Gin, you may decide."

Gin's pov.

"Very well then. Ichimaru Gin, you may decide." Said the old man. I raised an eyebrow.

'He's lettin' meh chose? Okay den. Now let's see here... What are their reasons...? Ukitake 'cause he loves kids, so maybe. Yachiru 'cause she wants a playmate, perhaps. Rangiku 'cause 'm Gin and 'm cute. Shiro-chan... Probably revenge. Tenth division... probably. Don' care about de rest.'

"Tent diviton." I chirp. It seems as though Mayuri's experiment also took away some of my speech. Many of the girls awwwed me. My smile just grew.

No one's pov.

"Tent diviton." Chirped Gin in a high voice. Many girls awwwed at him because of his cuteness.

"Very well. Ichimaru Gin is placed under the care of the tenth division. Dismissed." The old guy banged his cane. All left except for the two tenth division members, and Gin.

"Ichimaru. I expect you to listen to Matsumoto fuko-taicho and Hitsugaya taicho."

"Sure..." Said boy chirped.

"You must also obey them."

"Sure..."

"If you disobey one of them, you will be punished by them."

"Su— Wai'. Wha?"

"If you disobey one of them you will be punished by them."

"Eden Chibi-taicho?"

"Yes."

"He's a kid dough." He whined, stomping his small foot.

"Right now I'm older, Ichimaru." Said the chibi-taicho with a feral grin. Gin gulped, knowing it would mean trouble for him. Matsumoto gave him a look between anger, pity, and that kind of look girls get on their faces when they see a cute child. She just sighed and picked him up. Gin wiggled a little because he was a little uncomfortable with being picked up by her.

"Come on taicho, let's go." She seemed sad for some reason. They flashed to the tenth division. Rangiku put him down and laid on the couch, out cold when her head hit the pillow.

Gin saw he was a lone with the boy he taunted for years, and rushed over to Rangiku, begging her to wake up. She did nothing of the sort though.

"Ran-chan! Wakes up! Wakes up, wakes up, wakes up!" He tried as he shook her. He stiffened when he heard small footsteps approaching. He turned around and saw Toshiro walking towards him with a small grin on his face. Toshiro stopped when he was right in front of Gin.

"Now who's the chibi?" He asked with that still feral grin. Gin gulped. It did seem as though he was half as tall as the boy. Seeming satisfied with his answer, Toshiro sat down and went to work.

Gin didn't like this. He didn't like felling insuperier to the chibi captain. He huffed and silently went over to the bookshelf.

He looked at the books on the first two shelves. He had already read all of them. On the third shelf though, something caught his eye. Gin tried to reach it, but he couldn't. So he decided to climb the bookshelf. He got to the book, but lost his balance and fell down hard on his butt with a loud thud. Apparently, his new body was as sensitive as a two year old's too.

Matsumoto's pov.

I was in a blissful dream state, until a loud thud and a few yells woke me up. I looked over to the bookshelf to see Gin covered in a few books sniffling, and my taicho yelling at him for making a mess. My mothering instincts kicked in and I scooped the cute little version of Gin into my arms, trying to comfort him. It seemed to be working.

"Why were you crying?" I cooed.

"I- I juf wa- wanted a book ta read, and h- he refuuussed ta get meh one, so, I had ta cwimb up ta get it and I fell!" Sniffled the boy in my arms, pointing to my Capitan.

"What?! He's lying Matsumoto! He never asked me! He just decided to stupidly climb up the bookshelf!" Replied my captain.

'Jeesh, it's as they're two brothers trying to blame the other." I think bitterly. I look between my fuming captain, and the crying Gin. I was actually shocked to see him cry. Nothing ever hurt him before.

I turn to face my captain. "If you had just got up and gotten him a book, he wouldn't be hurt right now."

Toshiro's pov.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said, "If you had just gotten him a book, he wouldn't be hurt right now." She was scolding him. His lutenient was scolding him, her CAPTAIN! I looked at Ichimaru in Matsumoto's arms and saw him smirking at me.

He was glad that I'm in trouble with Matsumoto. I just stood there dumb struck as she walked away with him. I scowled this wasn't the end.

'You may have won this battle Ichimaru, but you haven't won the war.'

Sooooo... How was it? Did I do well? I'm also going to stop writing Gin's baby speech. It's getting annoying to write. If you're one of those site monitors and I've done something wrong, please tell me. I always follow rules and do my best. Thanks! Ideas for Gin mischief welcome!


End file.
